


Mates For Life (Pack of Soulmates: Yoonmin, Story 1)

by kissmeonthemouth (halflitdaydream)



Category: EXO (Band), GOT7, Infinite (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M, Other, Pack, Soulmates, Wolves, bangtanseonyoendan, heat - Freeform, wolf - Freeform, wolfpack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-08 16:48:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8852671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halflitdaydream/pseuds/kissmeonthemouth
Summary: This is a story about an alpha and omega that never want to find their soulmate. Little did they know, they would come across each other in a manner they absolutely hate. Alpha son of the Namjin pack leader meets an omega son of the Baekyeol pack leader.





	1. Intro

In our Packs, you have to shape shift to your human form to survive. We aren't as common anymore because humans have been hunting us down and taking us out pack by pack. Our Packs our devout in the Ways of Soulmates. There are alphas and omegas. Alphas are always the firstborn pup of the Pack Leader, and most of the others born of a family are omegas. Alphas and omegas also have very distinct birthmarks to tell them apart. Every family has at least one alpha. The Ways of Soulmates has been ancient tradition for hundreds of generations. Understanding this, every alpha has an omega, but not every omega has an alpha. Once you come of age, the Coming of Age blessing is put upon you, allowing you to be able to physically spark with your soulmate. There is only one definite way to tell it's your soulmate.

Omegas have a spot in the crevice of their neck, on their collarbone that becomes sensitive when they are near their soulmate. As an omega, being within a 20 foot radius of your soulmate activates that sensitive spot. The closer you get to them, the more pleasure it sends through your nerves. Touching your soulmate for the first time will render you unconscious. As for an alpha, you have a sort of hunger as a predator out to catch his prey whenever your soulmate comes within a 20 foot radius. The closer you are to them, the stronger your hunger becomes. When you touch them, your body is sent into shock. Both of you should be sent to the Pack's medical aid immediately. After touching your soulmate and instantly forming that bond with them, you will have an ache to be near them if you are more than 20 feet away.

However, there have been rare cases where an alpha can bond with a human, causing the soulmate to change to the human rather than the omega it used to be. Now, this is very rare and only happens once out of every one hundred generations, but if it does so happen, then the alpha's hunger doesn't change. The human, though, will instantly bond with them by looking into their eyes. The human won't actually feel that it's about to happen, but the alpha will gain that hunger and know who it is. Understanding this, the alpha has the choice to avoid them if they do not have he longing for a human. If their soulmate is a human, then they can ask the Pack leader to reverse the blessing, but doing so causes you to be without a soulmate for the rest of your span of life.

 

Definition of soulmate: A person with whom you have an immediate connection the moment you meet. A connection so strong that you are drawn to them in a way you have never experienced before.

Definition of a wolf pack: A group of wolves that live and travel together as a family group.


	2. I Hate You

*Jimin's P.O.V.*

 

The first day at a new school always seemed to be the hardest for me. This time, it was my second year of high school, so hopefully it wouldn't be as bad as last year. Then again, I had just been given the Coming of Age Blessing, so I was quite terrified of all the humans and Pack members around the school. I hated the tradition that the Pack followed. I didn't want a soulmate, and I absolutely hated the idea of being with an alpha. I didn't ask to be an omega, but it's not like I can just change it. My oldest brother, who was an alpha, just recently found his omega and they were so touchy and I really didn't appreciate it. 

As I pushed past all the people crowding the hall, I felt a sudden tingle in my neck. Ignoring it, I kept pushing my way through the crowd to get to the office. As I walked, the tingle in my neck grew into a stronger pulsing sensation. I stopped in the middle of the hallway, and my hand involuntarily flew towards the spot on my neck, but I stopped myself and placed it on my shoulder. I knew exactly what was happening. I couldn't avoid this forever if the other went to this school. I decided that even if I couldn't avoid keep avoiding it, I could at least try to get away from it for right now. 

I ran to the office, dodging people, but as I ran, the pulsing sensation turned into a full-out blinding pleasure shooting through his nerves. As the edges of my vision blurred and threatened to collapse, I opened the door to the office and hoped that going in would keep me from meeting this person and take away the feeling. Yet, as soon as I had ran in, my vision got so blurry that I swore I saw stars. As I slammed into someone, I felt the world around me fade to black.

 

"He was the touch of color that I needed in my life full of black and white."


End file.
